fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuller House Wiki:Chat logs/18 June 2016
01:09:20 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:14:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:42:39 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:43:40 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:43:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:49:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:50:01 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:50:31 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:50:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:54:34 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:14:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:18:01 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:39:37 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:46:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:56:06 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:00:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:01:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:01:32 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:01:41 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:02:10 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:02:33 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:03:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:04:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:05:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 11:34:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:17:12 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:17:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:38:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:38:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:41:08 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:41:10 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:41:40 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:42:25 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:43:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:44:32 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:45:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:45:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:50:06 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:50:07 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:50:37 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:51:20 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:51:49 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:52:22 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:52:52 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:54:08 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:54:37 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:54:39 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:57:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:58:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:58:54 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 12:59:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 12:59:57 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:02:40 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:03:09 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:04:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:04:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:06:47 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:07:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:08:25 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:08:55 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:10:31 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:11:01 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:12:37 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:13:07 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:14:12 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:14:42 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:16:18 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:16:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:17:21 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:17:51 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:19:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:19:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:20:19 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:20:48 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:40:08 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 13:43:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 13:55:12 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 14:05:36 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 14:59:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 14:59:30 !logs 14:59:31 FullerHouseFan01: Logs can be seen here 15:00:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:00:29 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:04:50 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:23:34 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:25:09 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:25:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:25:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:28:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:28:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:30:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:30:41 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:31:49 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:32:18 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:33:24 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:33:54 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:35:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:35:41 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:36:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:36:42 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:38:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:38:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:40:19 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:40:49 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:42:22 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:42:51 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:43:29 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:43:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:44:47 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:45:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:46:21 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:46:51 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:47:25 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:47:54 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:49:21 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:49:51 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:51:53 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:52:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:52:50 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:53:32 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:54:05 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:54:35 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:55:20 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:50 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:56:53 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:57:22 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:58:53 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 15:59:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 15:59:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:00:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:01:22 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:52 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:02:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:02:57 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:03:29 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:03:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:06:27 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:57 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:07:30 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:08:00 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:09:05 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:09:35 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:10:32 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:11:02 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:11:21 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:12:36 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 16:13:17 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 16:15:03 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 17:02:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 17:03:37 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:04:07 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 17:05:06 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:37 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 17:05:43 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 17:07:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 18:50:41 -!- Alan ~ Tyce has joined Special:Chat 18:51:10 Um 18:51:12 hi 18:51:44 -!- Alan ~ Tyce has joined Special:Chat 18:52:36 -!- Alan ~ Tyce has left Special:Chat 18:59:49 -!- Alan ~ Tyce has joined Special:Chat 19:00:20 -!- Alan ~ Tyce has left Special:Chat 19:06:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 19:21:57 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 22:45:23 -!- AquaTerra7 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:45 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 22:46:50 Hi 22:46:53 Hi. 22:46:58 How have you been? 22:47:04 So how's it been 22:47:12 Good. 22:47:16 Good do you know Johnny Orlando? 22:47:23 No. 22:47:45 Ohh but my avatar is the picture of him he's famous as well as me 22:47:55 Oh cool. 22:48:16 I have some celebrity friends 22:48:35 Thats neat 22:48:45 Yes 22:49:32 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 22:49:33 Also, i've heard you've been in three movies so far, thats pretty cool *^*. Which ones are they? :> 22:50:05 The Boss and my animation films I send them to paramount pictures 22:50:47 Cool! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ 22:50:55 Hi AquaTerra7 22:51:17 Hi FullerBot :P 22:51:21 !logs 22:51:23 FullerHouseFan01: Logs can be seen here 22:51:39 !say Hi Ben 22:51:39 Hi Ben 22:51:53 Hi 22:52:28 Why didn't you add the chat moderators as well 22:53:03 I am currently working on that. 22:53:20 Okay R U Done 22:53:31 Not yet, still making the template. 22:54:08 Okay Why is Daniel so inactive he said he'll be on but he's not 22:54:27 I dont know, maybe send him a message asking. 22:54:59 I've already marked him as "Semi-Active" but if he keeps this up I might have to make his status "Inactive" 22:55:59 Okay. But still 3 very time I edit he reverts it :/ 22:56:21 Why is that? 22:57:20 I don't know but don't tell Daniel but when he edits he has some errors and I refit the errors but yet he reverts it 22:57:31 Odd. 22:57:36 *refix 22:58:05 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 22:58:25 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 22:58:34 Like really kt's annoying 22:58:51 Also, I had to demote Ted earlier due to him being extremely inactive and not responding to messages. 22:59:20 Oh wow did you message him and told him he lost his job 22:59:49 I am writing the message right now, although I dont think he'll respond. 22:59:59 Ya 23:00:11 Same reason for HorrorFan01 23:00:29 Yea. 23:02:12 No this is what I don't understand why did Daniel adopt the wiki when he doesn't even make good edits 23:03:41 I don't know. I don't think its worthy of demotion him though, because like Disneyforever555, he is still the (adoptive) founder, therefore his position should stay. 23:03:56 Okay 23:05:11 Do you see the Emoticons thing on top 23:05:28 Yes. 23:05:30 SUPRISE!!! 23:05:32 It's really cool! 23:05:49 (gangnam style) 23:05:52 Have you used any emotions 23:06:10 (upvote) 23:06:28 o/ \o 23:06:44 Yep (upvote) 23:07:05 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 23:07:11 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 2016 06 18